


Like It When We Get Closer (When It Gets Risky)

by gaysadandtired



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, Jaehyun is a tease, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, theyre whipped your honour, whiny bratty bitch bottom jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired
Summary: Leaning in, Doyoung nipped Jaehyun’s ear. “You can’t moan if you can’t breathe,” he whispered, causing Jaehyun’s body to overflow with sheer passion. “Can’t you, baby?”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 31
Kudos: 189
Collections: jaedo digest: vol. 2





	Like It When We Get Closer (When It Gets Risky)

Doyoung’s arms were already aching from carrying what felt like ten kilograms of shopping bags in both hands, the thin handles digging into his fingers. This wasn’t how he imagined he’d spend his one Friday free from work. He pictured something... _different_ when Jaehyun said he had something fun planned for the both of them. 

Walking from store to store wasn’t exactly his type of fun. He expected a date, maybe a home cooked meal with a bottle of wine, or a trip around the museums and art galleries. Absolutely anything would have satisfied him, but instead he was stuck as Jaehyun’s butler. 

Well, technically a majority of the things that Doyoung carried now belonged to him. There were also a few random things he bought for his and Jaehyun’s apartment, managing to drag Jaehyun into a few non clothes related stores that tickled his fancy. He managed to even buy himself a nice new mug. It was an absolute bargain. 

When Doyoung questioned his boyfriend about the impromptu shopping trip, Jaehyun replied with a “you dress like a librarian,” which hurt Doyoung’s pride just a tiny bit. Personally, Doyoung thought his sense of fashion was flawless. But of course, Jaehyun begged to differ. 

So, Doyoung really had no choice but to follow Jaehyun around like a lost puppy as the younger man picked out all the clothes he would love to see Doyoung in. 

It wasn’t all that bad though. If anything, Doyoung was enjoying himself. Not because he was getting a much-needed wardrobe change, but because Jaehyun just looked so happy. The younger man was beaming, a look of utter elation spread across his face as he skimmed through clothes racks, picking out absolutely anything that he deemed would look good on Doyoung. 

Doyoung couldn’t even feel annoyed – though his usual resting bitch face may have fooled everyone around him – not when his boyfriend wanted to do something nice for him. Besides, this is what normal couples do; they go shopping together and maybe go grab coffee from a cute café tucked away from the bustling city centre. This was normal. 

Sometimes, Doyoung feared that he wasn’t giving Jaehyun the proper relationship experience. They’ve been together – properly – for about a year at this point, maybe a little bit more. Despite that, their time spent together was by far the best couple of months of Doyoung’s life. However, he regretted the fact his work has taken up so much of that time. 

So, shopping together didn’t sound too bad now. If anything, it could even end up being the best date of their relationship so far. 

Simple, yet meaningful. 

“That colour looks so good on you, Doie,” Jaehyun stated, bringing up a navy shirt up to Doyoung’s chest. His smile slowly grew as he imagined the older man in the loose-fitting article of clothing, the material soft to the touch. “You need to try this on,” he added, slinging the shirt over his arm. 

“Don’t you think you’ve got enough now?” Doyoung asked, trailing behind an eager Jaehyun. The younger man was getting livelier by the minute, a joyful pep in his step. “I don’t know where I’m supposed to fit all of this.” 

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Jaehyun said without even glancing at Doyoung. “Your walk-in wardrobe is like a ghost town. If it wasn’t for those depressing suits and middle-aged librarian cardigans, it would be completely empty.” 

“Hey,” Doyoung protested. “You said you liked the cardigans.” 

“I said I don’t _hate_ them,” the younger corrected. “Those are two different things, Doie.” 

Doyoung huffed. “Are you gonna make me throw them away?” 

“Of course not,” Jaehyun replied. “That would be a waste.” 

The older sighed in relief. 

“I’ll have you donate them.” 

Doyoung was too early with his celebration. 

“Oh come on, Doie,” Jaehyun said as he spun on his heel to face his boyfriend. “You could do with a change. It’s good for you. Trust me, you’ll feel so much better after this.” He offered Doyoung a soft smile – the one that showed off his dimple and caused Doyoung’s heart to melt – as he took the smallest step closer to the older. “I promise,” he added, placing a single kiss to the corner of Doyoung’s mouth. 

“And what about you?” 

“What about me?” The younger asked, dragging his hand down Doyoung’s chest, placing it firmly by the man’s heart. 

“Since I’m getting a wardrobe change, what about you? What’s gonna make you feel better?” 

Jaehyun chuckled softly. “Today’s about you,” he assured. “Plus, I already feel great. _But_ if you want to get me something, I won’t complain.” 

With that, Jaehyun pulled away, returning to the task at hand. He continued to walk around, seemingly forgetting that he came with Doyoung since he managed to leave the man behind after a few minutes. 

Doyoung laughed, using the time away from Jaehyun as a breather from running around like a headless chicken. He could see Jaehyun’s head over the countless clothes racks, the glimmer in his eyes noticeable even from the other side of the store. 

Jaehyun really was the brightest star imaginable, and Doyoung was merely a lonesome planet which was pulled into his orbit. And Doyoung wouldn’t have it any other way. 

As Jaehyun wandered from corner to corner, Doyoung slowly followed in his footsteps – though in a far less chaotic manner. His eyes skimmed over the different fabrics hung on display, some tickling his fancy but not enough for him to try on. 

However, there was one thing that caught his attention more than anything else. 

A red silk shirt, reaching past his knees in length. It shone amongst everything else in the store, and with the golden thread detail around the collar and cuffs, Doyoung was drawn towards it like a moth to the flame. 

The man touched the luxurious fabric, satisfied with how it felt to the touch. 

He could perfectly picture how Jaehyun would look in it. He could see the way it would adorn his skin; the way it would slip down his shoulders, allowing Doyoung to kiss down the pristine skin, feeling Jaehyun’s warmth beneath his lips. He could imagine the way the shirt would bundle up, riding up Jaehyun’s thighs as the man squirmed beneath Doyoung, breathless and keen for Doyoung’s touch. 

And, to make it even better, Doyoung knew for a fact they had matching silky red restraints somewhere at home. 

Jaehyun would look like a Christmas present, all wrapped up for Doyoung, just waiting to be opened up. 

Without even thinking, Doyoung picked up the shirt, not even sparing the price tag a single glance. Money wasn’t a concern when it came to pleasing Jaehyun. Doyoung would get absolutely anything for the younger man, no matter how seemingly impossible the man’s request ends up being. Jaehyun was worth it all. 

Doyoung made his way over to Jaehyun, surprising his boyfriend from behind. He held the shirt over Jaehyun’s shoulder, his other hand resting on the man’s hip, lips faintly brushing against his neck. 

“What do you think?” The older asked, snaking his arm more and more about Jaehyun’s waist. 

Jaehyun hummed in thought. “I didn’t think you’d be into that kind of stuff.” 

“It’s for you,” Doyoung stated, smiling against Jaehyun’s skin as the younger processed what Doyoung said. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened, lips parting. “It’s...” he reached to stroke the fabric, eyes fluttering as he thought about it draped over his frame. “Amazing,” he said, looking over his shoulder, his grin multiplying by a tenfold when he locked eyes with the older man. 

“Glad you think so. I’ll get it for you, baby.” Doyoung laid a soft kiss to Jaehyun’s lips. The angle was awkward, but that was probably for the best considering they were standing in the middle of a popular shop that was bustling with life. Doyoung could go without having people pulling faces at the two men for their public display of affection. Even he couldn’t stand couples being overly affectionate in public. 

“I should try it on.” 

“No need,” Doyoung assured. “It’ll fit you just right. Besides, let’s keep it a surprise for later. What do you think, Jae? You can try it on when you get home.” 

Jaehyun frowned but nodded nevertheless. It wasn’t hard to tell he had something else in mind – but what it was, Doyoung wasn’t quite sure. 

“Great,” Doyoung declared. “Are we nearly done?” He asked, looking over to the pile of clothes slung over Jaehyun’s arm. 

The younger’s expression was momentarily unreadable. 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun replied. “You can try them on.” 

With that, the two men headed over to the changing rooms located at the back of the store. On the way, Jaehyun grabbed a random pair of jeans, just saying that he needed a new pair. Doyoung didn’t say anything, simply continuing to make his way down. 

The changing rooms weren’t anything revolutionary; they were just decently sized boxes with mirrors on three sides. 

At least the doors had a lock, even if there was a fairly sizeable gap at the bottom of the door. Maybe fifteen or so centimetres. 

“Come out and show me how they fit,” Jaehyun ordered, leaning against the wall opposite the changing room chosen by his boyfriend, their shopping bags on either side of him. “Give me a fashion show, Doie. Like Paris fashion week, but better.” 

The older chuckled from the other side of the door, the large pile of clothes placed down on the small stool in the corner of the room, as well as hung up on the three hooks on the door. “I’m not coming out if I don’t like it or it doesn’t look good.” 

“That’s impossible, Doie,” the younger declared. “You look good in everything – even in nothing.” 

Doyoung scoffed. “You have no shame,” he muttered, getting out of his clothes to put on one of the countless items Jaehyun picked out for him. 

“You love that about me,” the younger said with pride. “And what, I’m just saying you have a great body. So what if somebody overhears. There’s nothing wrong with that,” he continued, biting down on his plump bottom lip as he waited for Doyoung to say something. 

But when Doyoung said nothing, probably rolling his eyes on the other side, Jaehyun continued. 

“It’s not like I’m gonna start talking about how hot you look when you fuck me, so-” 

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung called sternly, warning the younger man before he said anything else. “Quiet down,” he added, sending a faded chill down Jaehyun’s spine. 

The younger loved it. He loved Doyoung’s commanding tone; the way he spoke with such control and power could turn Jaehyun into an utter mess in the matter of seconds. And that was dangerous in public. 

But Jaehyun wanted to test his luck. 

“What? Did I do something wrong, Doie?” Jaehyun questioned, feigned innocence dripping in his sweet voice. 

Doyoung sighed. Dealing with the younger was futile more often than not. That was Jaehyun’s charm though, and Doyoung couldn’t deny that he wholly loved that about the man. At least he was never bored with Jaehyun around. 

“Nothing, Jaehyun.” 

The younger man huffed. “ _J_ _aehyun_ ,” he repeated. “Why so formal? Are you worried someone will hear? Are you embarrassed of me?” Now he was really testing Doyoung. Riling Doyoung up was one of Jaehyun’s many specialities, and acting like a bratty kid always seemed to do the trick. 

Of course, Jaehyun knew embarrassed was the last thing Doyoung was, but questioning the older always had the man acting a certain... type of way. Jaehyun knew very well Doyoung wanted nothing more than to have the world know that Jaehyun was his and only his, however it was just _so_ much fun getting him worked up. 

“You know that’s not true,” Doyoung said, opening the door to the changing room to show off the pair of pants and shirt he tried on first. “I could never be embarrassed of you, baby.” 

Satisfied, Jaehyun smiled. He reached out, fixing Doyoung’s collar. “Looks good,” he commented. “I told you it’s your colour.” 

“I guess you’re right.” 

“Do you even have to try on the rest?” Jaehyun asked abruptly. “You know, since I have a great eye, is there even a point? You’ll look great in everything I picked out.” 

“But the sizes-” 

“You can always bring them back,” Jaehyun pointed out. 

Doyoung sucked in his bottom lip, eyebrows raised as he tried to understand what was going on with Jaehyun. He was acting quite strange, very eager to leave. 

“Are you feeling okay?” The older asked, bringing his hand to Jaehyun’s forehead. “Do you feel sick?” 

Jaehyun shook his head no. “I’m fine,” he reassured. 

“Then why are you in such a rush, baby?” Doyoung continued to question, dropping his hand to his boyfriend’s arm, stroking down to his hand where he held the red shirt and a pair of jeans. “Are you fed up of shopping too? Because I am.” 

The younger chuckled faintly, nodding. “Maybe a bit,” he replied. “Maybe I’m a bit hungry.” 

“You know, me too,” Doyoung admitted. “How about I get dressed, you try on those jeans if you want to and then we can go pay. No more clothes shopping for the rest of the day. Does that sound good?” 

“Perfect,” Jaehyun replied. “Go get dressed then, Doie.” 

The men then parted ways, Jaehyun grabbed the few shopping bags and rushed over to the next available changing stall two doors down from Doyoung. 

Jaehyun didn’t intend on trying on the jeans, throwing them to one side with all the bags. 

He really was pushing his luck. Very much so. 

He couldn’t help himself, dropping his clothes to the floor without a moment of hesitation, kicking them to the corner of the stall. And there he was, standing completely naked in the middle of the small stall, just like Doyoung would want him. 

This wasn’t a heat of the moment thing – far from it actually. Jaehyun wanted to try something new for a while now, his current fixation being public sex. Exhibitionism? Agoraphilia? Something along those lines. 

It was definitely something Jaehyun wanted to experience with Doyoung; he wanted to experience the thrill and adrenaline pumping through his veins as they both worried about getting caught. 

After all, that’s what today’s shopping trip fiasco was for in the first place. 

Jaehyun intended on having his way by the first shop, but he couldn’t muster the courage to do so, especially after he saw a few families around the store. There was no way he’d risk scarring children. Jaehyun had _some_ morals, though not too many. 

With each new store the men walked in to, Jaehyun began to think he might have to give up on his fantasy for the time being. Doyoung started to look tired and somewhat annoyed by Jaehyun dragging him from one place to another, forcing the older to get more and more clothes that he himself had to carry around. 

But then Doyoung showed him the shirt. It was clear what he wanted Jaehyun to wear it for. Doyoung wanted to see Jaehyun wear the loose shirt at home, sprawled over the white linen sheets of their king-sized bed. 

Doyoung was so easy to read, so predictable and maybe a bit too safe, which is exactly why he needed Jaehyun to spice up his life. 

Jaehyun carefully undid the buttons of the silk shirt, slipping into the cold and soft fabric. It felt so good against his skin. It was so luxurious to the touch, and Jaehyun fully indulged himself in it. 

The man hummed along to the faint music playing in the store as he worked the buttons down, covering his chest, still adorned with faint purple bruises left by Doyoung’s rough mouth. It was a shame to cover them up, but it’s not like they would remain hidden for much longer. Not if Jaehyun got his way. 

“Jae?” Doyoung called from outside, most likely already changed and ready to pay. “You good?” 

“No,” Jaehyun replied. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I need help with these,” Jaehyun replied, hurrying to get the buttons done up. He made sure he looked good in the mirror, running a hand through his hair to fix it up after an entire day of walking around. “I can’t get them off,” he lied, adding a groan. 

Doyoung laughed. “Want help?” 

“Please,” Jaehyun pleaded. He stuck his foot under the gap under the door. “I’m in this one,” he stated, unlocking the door from the inside so that Doyoung could come in. 

Jaehyun held his breath, standing to the side of the door so that Doyoung wouldn’t see him the first thing he walked in. 

“Okay,” the older muttered softly, pushing the door open and stepping in without even thinking about Jaehyun’s ulterior motives. He walked in; clothes slung over his arm only to put them down on the stool in the corner. “I told you; you should’ve looked at the size, babe. Are they stuck on your ass...” 

It only took him a second to realise something wasn’t right. 

The doors clicked shut behind Doyoung, causing the older to look up at the reflection in the full-length mirror. 

“Jaehyun,” the man uttered, noticing his boyfriend wearing the red shirt. It fit him like a glove – like it was made just for Jaehyun to wear. “What are you doing?” 

“Can’t you tell?” The younger replied with a smirk, walking over to Doyoung. He reached out to the older, firmly placing his hands on Doyoung’s shoulder. “I’m trying on some clothes.” 

Doyoung exhaled as Jaehyun brought his body closer, knowing full well that there was no way of saying no to Jaehyun now that he was trapped by his hold. 

“I told you to wait until we get home,” Doyoung reminded, his voice not showing the slightest change. “Why didn’t you listen to me?” He asked, refusing to touch Jaehyun just yet. 

Jaehyun pouted, tilting his head to the side. “I couldn’t wait,” he replied, bursting out into a mischievous smirk afterwards. 

“Really?” 

The younger hummed, moving his hands further to wrap around the back of Doyoung’s neck. “I want you so bad,” he whined softly, playfully rolling his hips against Doyoung. “So bad, Doie. I can’t wait any longer. I want to feel you so bad,” he continued, his soft yet desperate whines undoubtedly having an effect on the older. 

But Doyoung wasn’t having it though. He grabbed onto Jaehyun’s waist, his vice like grip eliciting a chocked gasp from the younger. If Jaehyun was planning on acting up, then Doyoung would make sure nothing came easy to him. 

“I told you,” Doyoung said, his fingers digging harsher into Jaehyun’s hip. “You could wear it when we get home.” 

The younger pouted. “You sound like a broken record, Doie,” he murmured, leaning in closer to attach his lips to Doyoung’s neck. He cursed the man’s choice of clothes, hating the turtleneck Doyoung wore with a burning passion. “I know what you said. But I couldn’t wait. That’s all.” 

Doyoung scoffed. “That’s all? Are you really that impatient?” 

Jaehyun hummed. His lips admired the delicate slither of skin made available to him, gently sucking on the skin before skittishly lapping his tongue over in circles. He wouldn’t rest until every millimetre of Doyoung’s neck was left untouched, covered in him and only him. 

Determined, the man hooked a digit under Doyoung’s turtleneck, pulling the fabric down to kiss more and more supple skin. 

The attention from Jaehyun was appealing, and Doyoung couldn’t deny that now that he’s seen the younger, there was no way he could wait until they returned home. And so, he leaned down to Jaehyun’s ear, whispering. “So fucking needy, aren’t you baby? Can’t even listen to me. You should be ashamed of yourself. You are, aren’t you?” 

The man in question mewled softly, the noise muffled against Doyoung’s neck. He tried to sway his hips but Doyoung still was keeping him locked in place. 

“As you should,” Doyoung jeered. “Misbehaving like a needy slut. You should be apologising on your knees right now,” he continued, finding it harder to keep Jaehyun in place. The younger was worked up already, leading Doyoung to believe that he’s been holding it in all day. 

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun apologised. “I’m sorry, daddy,” he added, pulling away from Doyoung’s neck to look him in the eyes. 

How the younger managed to look so innocent as he stood practically naked, needy for Doyoung to touch and fuck him in a public space, Doyoung had absolutely no idea. But somehow Jaehyun pulled it off, and he did so flawlessly. 

Jaehyun was like an angel: loveable, sweet and seemingly pure at first. That however changed the moment he started to crave Doyoung’s caress and undying affection, because once he became filled with a carnal flame of desire, Jaehyun was closer to a fallen angel than anything saint. His large eyes still glimmered just as bright, and the spark of holiness held within him had Doyoung aching for more, his body filling up with insatiable hunger for Jaehyun. 

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun continued, trying desperately to please the older – all so that he could have exactly what he was craving. 

“Sorry isn’t gonna cut it.” 

“No?” The younger asked, a tint of playfulness laced in. 

“No,” Doyoung affirmed. “You’re gonna have to try harder than that to make up for your misbehaviour.” 

The younger fought to keep his wounded expression in place, but the excitement building within him had the corners of his mouth twitching upwards the tiniest amount. He tried to contain it, biting down harshly on his bottom lip, nodding faintly along to Doyoung’s words. 

“Come on then, baby,” Doyoung ushered. “On your knees. And don’t try anything funny.” He let go of Jaehyun completely, leaning against the back wall lined in mirrors. His arms were crossed over his chest. 

Jaehyun smirked, hurrying over to his boyfriend. He planted his hands flat against Doyoung’s pecks, rubbing at the muscle through the fabric of his top. 

Maybe the turtle neck hid the man’s neck from Jaehyun’s mouth, but it simultaneously showed off Doyoung’s godly build; his small waist paired with the fact he was muscular could drive anyone absolutely feral – Jaehyun being a prime example of that. 

The younger dragged his hands across Doyoung’s torso, going down as he knelt down in front of Doyoung, his face inches from the man’s crotch. He was bustling with excitement. Their current situation had adrenaline pumping through his veins even though they still have done nothing. 

Getting fully naked in a changing room wasn't a crime worthy of getting kicked out of a store. But what Jaehyun wanted was. 

And, whilst not ideal, Jaehyun wondered how it would feel getting discovered like this. Would they get thrown out and banned for the rest of time? That would be a shame, but it was something the man was willing to risk. 

The floor was cold and hard, and Jaehyun wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up with bruises covering his knees the next day. He didn’t mind though – far from it actually. Those sizeable bruises reminded him that he made Doyoung feel good; they reminded him of his position, and that he’s supposed to satisfy Doyoung and Doyoung alone. 

Of course, Jaehyun also loved how his boyfriend would attentively kiss each individual bruise so that it would heal better. He loved how gentle the older would get, going over the marks left from using Jaehyun like a toy: his needy, keen whore. It made Jaehyun feel absolutely loved and cherished; he’d be peppered with soft kisses and affection from Doyoung, filling his entire body with a radiant warmth. 

Jaehyun dragged his hands down to Doyoung’s belt. He played with the leather, lightly kissing below the man’s zipper to get the older as excited as he was. Even if it pained him to rile Doyoung up like this, having to restrain himself so much, he knew that it would be worth it in the end. 

It was always worth it. 

Doyoung ignored Jaehyun, even as the younger ensured to make constant eye contact with him. 

Unimpressed, the older shrugged. “Is that all you have?” He asked, looking at the designer watch on his wrist. “If you’re just gonna waste my time then you might as well get dressed.” 

Jaehyun whined, hurrying to undo the man’s belt and buttons. “I won’t waste your time,” he assured, the pout evident in his voice. “I promise, daddy. Please,” he continued as he tried to tug Doyoung’s pants down. “Please let me do this. I promise I’ll be good for you. Just for you, daddy. Fuck my mouth like I’m nothing but a toy. _Please_.” 

There was a distinct pause between Jaehyun’s plea and Doyoung’s response and it drove the younger man insane. He could practically taste the older; his length weighing down on his tongue and filling Jaehyun up. 

Jaehyun craved Doyoung and his love so much. 

With each passing second of silence, Jaehyun was closer to whining like a spoilt brat not getting his way. Once he got to that point, there really was no way of reeling him back in and getting him to behave. 

Doyoung’s response came before that could happen though, and it came in the form of his hand tugging at Jaehyun’s chestnut hair, forcing Jaehyun’s head back, his prominent Adam’s apple bobbing when he gulped. 

Getting rough. Just how Jaehyun liked it. 

“You hear that?” 

Jaehyun whimpered. 

“The stalls next to us are occupied,” he explained. 

That piece of information sent arousal straight down to Jaehyun’s cock, already half hard under the flowy red shirt. 

They had an audience. 

How exciting. 

“You know what that means?” 

Feigning innocence, Jaehyun furrowed his brows in thought. “What does it mean?” He asked, shamelessly lowering the position of his hands so he could press down on Doyoung’s semi. 

“It means that you use that pretty mouth of yours for one thing and one thing only,” Doyoung replied, pulling Jaehyun’s head back even more, his other hand coming closer to his extended neck. He ran his index down the slope, sending a faint shiver down Jaehyun’s frame. “Make the smallest noise and we’ll stop. Understood?” 

Jaehyun swallowed, mind hazy with the lust pumping through his body. 

“Yes daddy,” Jaehyun replied meekly. 

“That’s a good boy,” Doyoung praised as he eased the grip on Jaehyun’s hair. “Now get to it before I change my mind. You wouldn’t want that.” 

Doyoung was right about that. 

Not wasting any time, Jaehyun pulled the zip apart and tugged down Doyoung’s jeans with some struggle. Doyoung intended to make this difficult for him, and his lack of cooperation did just that. Nevertheless, Jaehyun managed to drop the black jeans down low enough to give him access to exactly what the man wanted to focus all his attention on. 

Jaehyun could make out the outline of Doyoung’s cock through the layer of fabric covering him. Not even fully erect and it was already so big – all for Jaehyun’s enjoyment. 

The sight alone made Jaehyun’s stomach swirl, his mouth watering as if he was truly famished. He wanted to feel Doyoung on his tongue; to have Doyoung tug on his hair as he roughly fucked into Jaehyun’s eager mouth, coming into his mouth and all over his face. 

Maybe, if Jaehyun played his cards right, they could even get to the point where Doyoung bends him over and fucks him raw, filling him up so good with nothing standing in between them. Just bare skin on skin. 

Desperate to get to that point, Jaehyun attached his mouth to Doyoung’s clad dick, wetting the dark material with his spit as he pressed his tongue flat to the underwear. His eyes were directed at Doyoung, pretty long eyelashes fluttering to provoke the man with his inherent innocent charm. 

With his fingers hooking under the elastic of Doyoung’s underwear, Jaehyun sucked on Doyoung’s length through the fabric. He mewled softly, testing his luck with just how much noise he could make before Doyoung actually got angry and snapped. 

When Doyoung didn’t say anything, Jaehyun repeated the act. Despite his warning, Doyoung was letting Jaehyun get away with quite a bit as of now. Jaehyun was practically purring in arousal, loving how big Doyoung was. 

His hot mouth was unrelenting, sucking on Doyoung’s length, feeling it harden against his tongue. He could practically feel the sting at the corner of his lips, already imagining how the girth would spread him wide open. 

Jaehyun crooned, dragging his boyfriend’s underwear down so it pooled at his feet, his erection standing proud in front of the man’s ravenous eyes. He licked his lips, admiring Doyoung. Jaehyun wanted Doyoung to wreck him, make him gag and fill him up to the brim, and just the thought of it all had the man moaning softly, lust going right down to his own length. 

Clearly, Doyoung deemed the soft murmur excessive, sinking his hand in Jaehyun’s messed up hair to pull his face away from Doyoung’s erection. 

“What did I tell you about making noise?” The older man hissed, forcing Jaehyun’s head to roll from side to side, the force at which he pulled on the man’s hair causing the younger to wince, face scrunching up at the sharp jolt of pain. “Are you that desperate for me to stop? You’re not even trying, baby.” 

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun uttered, body trembling with arousal at how harsh Doyoung was to him. Doyoung knew Jaehyun liked it rough. 

Doyoung scowled, pushing Jaehyun’s head to one side, eyes scanning over Jaehyun’s features. “I don’t buy it,” he said coldly. “I know what you want,” he said, crouching down and bending forward so his face was millimetres from Jaehyun’s. “You want your punishment like the dirty slut you are,” he whispered, sending chills right down Jaehyun’s spine. “You need to be told how to behave, isn’t that right baby? You need me to show you your place, huh?” 

Jaehyun nodded, gasping when the hold on his hair grew tighter. 

“Answer when your asked,” Doyoung said, yanking on Jaehyun’s hair. 

“Yes, daddy,” Jaehyun mewled. “Punish me,” he pleaded, voice strained with how his neck was craned back. “I need it. Need it so bad, daddy.” 

The older man smirked. “Look at you baby,” he whispered, bringing his other hand to stroke Jaehyun’s soft cheek. The tenderness of his touch in comparison to his vile words and brutal grip had a wave of lust crush over Jaehyun. “Such a pretty face. If I didn’t know any better, I would’ve thought you’re as pure as your looks.” 

Doyoung closed the distance between their lips, barely brushing them together, purposefully denying Jaehyun of the pressure he craved. He trailed feather light kisses across Jaehyun’s cheek until he arrived at the man’s ear, leaning in close. The hot air hitting Jaehyun’s skin was electrifying, leaving Jaehyun’s hairs standing on edge. 

“But I know the truth. I know you’re nothing more than a filthy fucking whore,” the older whispered, wrapping his hand around Jaehyun’s throat, catching the man by surprise. “If only others could see you like this. What would they think? You think they’d want to fuck you too? Push you against the wall and fuck your tight ass? I bet they would,” he chuckled, jerking Jaehyun’s head forward so their eyes met, causing the younger to wince from the pressure around his neck. 

Jaehyun wanted to moan right there and there. Staring into Doyoung’s dark, blown out eyes, Jaehyun could see the raging fire lit inside the older. 

He did that. 

“You’d love that though,” Doyoung continued. “Such a dirty slut.” He pulled his hand away, freeing Jaehyun’s neck. 

The younger whined in protest. “Yours,” he said. “Only yours, daddy. Only yours to use.” 

Doyoung chortled. “I know that, baby. You’re only mine. Doesn’t make you less of a whore. I mean, who else would want to get fucked in public? You want others to know. I get it baby,” he said, sucking and biting on Jaehyun’s exposed neck to mark him right where anyone could see. “I want the same. I want others to know who you belong to. My pretty Jae. All mine.” 

Satisfied with what he’s done to Jaehyun, Doyoung stood back up. He let go of the younger, taking a step back as he waited for Jaehyun’s next move. In the meantime, Doyoung pulled off his top, throwing it down on the pile of clothes haphazardly placed on the small stool in the corner. 

After being sent in a lust fuelled frenzy, Jaehyun snapped back and remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He shuffled over to Doyoung, mouth agape as he took in the man’s breath-taking physique. It was difficult – practically impossible – to hold himself back from placing his lips to Doyoung’s navel, leaving sloppy kisses down his happy trail. 

Jaehyun hummed against Doyoung’s hot skin, his hand eagerly seeking Doyoung’s cock, his index stroking up the base of the shaft. 

“So big,” Jaehyun murmured, lowering his mouth and kissing around the length. 

“ _Jae_ ,” the older warned. “Are you trying to annoy me?” 

The man in question shook his head no. He itched to say something, but he knew that would just agitate Doyoung in a way he didn’t quite want. Not yet. Jaehyun just wanted to feel Doyoung on his tongue. He’d behave. 

For now. 

“Then act like it.” 

Jaehyun didn’t have to be told twice. 

The man licked a strip up along Doyoung’s girth, eyes closed as he forced a satisfied moan down. His mouth reached the tip, one hand wrapping at the base, feeling the man’s dick quiver as Jaehyun slowly licked over the beading slit. 

Doyoung’s sharp distinct taste was familiar – something Jaehyun has grown accustomed to very well. He would gladly taste Doyoung on his tongue all day, every day if he could. 

The soft pleased hum vibrating in Jaehyun’s throat was just something the man couldn’t control. He couldn’t hold it in, no matter how hard he tried to. Luckily though, Doyoung let it slip without any consequences, most likely for his own enjoyment. And so, Jaehyun hummed again, just because he could. 

Jaehyun swirled his tongue over Doyoung’s crown, pressing down to add pressure, lapping up all of Doyoung’s excitement for him. He forced his lips away for a short second, flicking his wrist abruptly when the older man wasn’t expecting it. 

The level of control Doyoung possessed was impressive, but as impressive as it was, it tended to get on Jaehyun’s nerves from time to time. Even now, with the sharp movement at the base of Doyoung’s dick, the man barely reacted. All he did was take in a sharp breath. Nothing more. 

Was Doyoung even human? 

That is exactly why Jaehyun was going to make sure Doyoung was brought to his limit; his composure cracking bit by bit, all because of Jaehyun. If he could do that – in public nevertheless – then Jaehyun would be more than proud of himself. 

Briefly making eye contact with Doyoung, Jaehyun smirked. 

Jaehyun’s hot spit trickled down to Doyoung’s cock, wetting the length for no other reason than because he wanted to. He liked it messy; he liked the vulgarity of it all. The more obscene the sex was, the higher the enjoyment. Spit, sweat, lube and everything in between, Jaehyun loved it all. 

Doyoung reached his hand out, brushing away strands of hair falling over Jaehyun’s eyes, watching as the man on his knees reacted to the phantom touch, seeking after Doyoung’s hand as the older pulled away. Jaehyun’s neediness was quite endearing to him. 

With saliva trailing down his chin, Jaehyun slowly sunk back down. The hand wrapped around Doyoung loosened its grip and moved up along the girth, tightening at the top to collect Jaehyun’s spittle, pumping Doyoung at an agonizing pace. 

The movements of Jaehyun’s wrist was calculated, rhythmic, all to see Doyoung fall apart in front of him. 

But nothing came easy. It never did, especially with Doyoung. The man was a fortress, carefully crafted brick by brick. If Jaehyun wanted to get anywhere, he had to be willing to jump through quite a few hurdles. 

Realising he was getting nowhere, Doyoung’s expression practically unchanging if not for the way he clenched his jaw, Jaehyun inched his free hand up Doyoung’s bare torso, fingertips stroking at the man’s sternum. 

Without any hesitation, he dragged his hand back down, nails drawing red trails against the man’s clear skin. He was no better than an animal, starved and desperate beyond compare. 

Finally, a long-awaited reaction. 

Doyoung tilted his head back, eyes fluttering shut with his mouth open in a small ‘o’. He even swayed his hips, fucking into Jaehyun’s dedicated hand. 

Jaehyun took that as a sign. His hard work was paying off, so it was about time for a reward. 

Kissing Doyoung’s taught abdomen, Jaehyun picked up the speed of his movements. He jerked Doyoung off, a mixture of spit and precum easing the glide, filling the stall with a faint sound so obscene that Jaehyun wished it wasn’t concealed by the faint hum of some shitty pop song. 

Doyoung’s breathing was progressively losing its usual composure, which is why after drawing Doyoung closer and closer to a quick climax, Jaehyun completely stopped. 

The younger man took his hand off Doyoung, a devilish glint in his eyes as Doyoung exhaled sharply. All anticipation of an orgasm coming to a sudden halt. 

Doyoung looked down at Jaehyun, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“You’re playing a dangerous game, baby,” Doyoung uttered. “You’re a nasty little thing, aren’t you?” 

All Jaehyun could do was smile and nod in response, shuffling closer on his knees. He could already feel the bruises forming from the hard, cold floor. 

With his face directly in front of Doyoung’s crotch, the younger man rubbed himself against the leaking length. If he could, Jaehyun would end up making soft noises, mewls and whimpers from imagining Doyoung coming from this, spilling all over his face and making a mess out of him, but now he had to keep quiet. It was difficult though, especially with Doyoung swaying his hips, caressing Jaehyun’s soft cheek with his cock, staining his face with his precum. 

It honestly became too much, which is why Jaehyun couldn’t stand it anymore. Any longer and he would become the absolutely needy, crude brat he really was. Being forced to stay silent truly had quite the effect on him. 

Jaehyun needed something to shut him up just for a little bit longer. 

Surprising Doyoung once more with his abruptness, Jaehyun took Doyoung into his sopping mouth. He skipped any and all lead up, simply sinking himself down in one swift movement like he’s done it a thousand times before – which he more or less has. The younger took him in with such ease, as if his mouth existed just for Doyoung’s cock. 

Doyoung buried his hands in Jaehyun’s hair, nails dragging against the man’s scalp as he got used to the velvety heat surrounding him. He tugged on the strands before pushing Jaehyun even further down – if that was even possible at this point. 

It was. 

Jaehyun could feel Doyoung nestled at the back of his throat, sending a spark through the younger’s nerves, tears welling at his eyes. He forced his eyes closed, preventing the tears from trailing down his cheeks so they wouldn’t blur his vision. After all, there was still plenty to see. 

“Well would you look at that,” Doyoung muttered, voice hushed but loud enough for Jaehyun to hear. “You look so pretty like that; taking my cock like the fucking slut you are,” he continued, slowly rolling his hips, fucking into Jaehyun and eliciting more tears as the younger gagged, struggling to breath. “It’s like you’re made for it. Made for my pleasure. Huh, Jae? Is that it?” 

Jaehyun hummed, the vibrations of his walls around Doyoung causing the older to buck his hips into Jaehyun. The younger drew in deep breath through his nose, digging his nails into his thigh. 

“My pretty fuck toy,” Doyoung continued – practically growling – as he picked up the speed of his thrusts. He forcefully dragged Jaehyun in closer with his every move forward, his tip hitting the back of Jaehyun’s throat every single time, making it so much harder for Jaehyun to breathe. “You like it like this, don’t you? Like being put in your place.” 

Tears streaking down his face, Jaehyun whimpered. He raised his hands and planted them on Doyoung’s thighs, keeping himself steady with Doyoung’s rough plunges into him. His ears filtered out every single sound surrounding him – down from the stereo playing the top hits to the man chattering in the stall right next to them – just to hear the salacious wet sound of Doyoung ploughing into him, his lewd words and low grunts. 

Jaehyun fucking loved it. All his senses were taken over by Doyoung; his entire being was flooded with Doyoung and only Doyoung. Just how it was meant to be. 

Intense lust pooled at Jaehyun’s navel, his untouched dick twitching for attention, clear liquid beading from his slit. Every plunge deeper; every vile utterance from Doyoung; every ruthless tug at his hair; all of that had Jaehyun’s mind going hazy with utter fervour. 

“You wanna get used like this,” Doyoung sneered, his pace absolutely brutal. “Wanna make daddy feel good like a good boy, no matter what. Wanna be daddy’s pretty boy.” 

Jaehyun knew he wasn’t going to last any longer like this. He knew Doyoung was ready to fuck him like this to reach his high, and as much as Jaehyun would be happy with that, Jaehyun was far more ambitious. The man knew what he wanted; he knew he wanted to push the limits, and having his throat ruined wasn’t quite what he had in mind. It was favourable, but not exactly what Jaehyun wanted right now. 

If he never pictured Doyoung bending him over, maybe sucking Doyoung off would have been enough. But now it wasn’t - not when he could have something miles better. 

Curse Jaehyun and his overactive imagination. 

The younger purred, hollowing his cheeks to make the drag that much more mind-numbing for Doyoung. He teased Doyoung with just how tight he could get, driving Doyoung to the point where Jaehyun’s mouth simply wasn’t enough. 

Jaehyun crooned and hummed and did everything in between, his spit dribbling down his chin as he drenched the older in his saliva. 

As predicted, Doyoung didn’t appreciate Jaehyun’s murmurs of approval – not when Jaehyun was so clearly disobeying him. He wasn’t being subtle at all. 

With absolutely no shame whatsoever, Jaehyun moaned loud enough to catch someone’s attention. It echoed through the stall, sounding so much louder than it actually was. Undoubtedly, the occupant of the next stall heard _something_ because the faint chatter – most likely through a phone – paused for the briefest of seconds. 

Merciless, Doyoung halted his unrelenting thrusts. He yanked on Jaehyun’s hair, hauling him away from Doyoung’s throbbing dick, strings of saliva mixed with precum hanging in the space between them, falling onto Jaehyun’s lap. 

The older was fuming. 

Jaehyun was _definitely_ in trouble. 

Just what he wanted. 

How easy was that? 

The younger keened, the corners of his lips curved upwards in mischief. He might as well add fuel to the raging fire within Doyoung. 

Doyoung forced Jaehyun’s head back, throat strained and aching. 

“What did I fucking tell you?” Doyoung spat. “Can’t even listen to _one_ simple order,” he continued, driving Jaehyun’s senses crazy. “Is it that fucking hard for you?” 

Jaehyun whimpered, biting down on his plump bottom lip, dick aching more and more with each passing second. 

The older pulled on Jaehyun’s hair again. This time, he pulled up, forcing Jaehyun to get up on his wobbly knees. 

It was difficult to stand but it was practically impossible to stay down with the strength with which Doyoung dragged him up. Jaehyun wanted to cry out in a combination of pain and pleasure at how it stung him just right. 

Jaehyun struggled to keep himself upright, feeling like he was boneless. The world didn’t make sense anymore. He was shaking, and if not for Doyoung’s strong grip on his hip, Jaehyun would most likely than not topple over. He felt dizzy, adding to the overall pleasure of it all. 

Catching Jaehyun off-guard, Doyoung flipped their positions, pushing the younger against the mirror covered wall with no mercy whatsoever. 

Jaehyun winced at the force, the cold surface sending a shiver upon contact with his bare thighs. Even through the fabric of the shirt, Jaehyun felt the cool mirror against his back. He hurried to undo as many buttons as he could before the pretty shirt could get ruined. All in all, he managed to open up the shirt to expose his marked chest dotted with hickies all left by Doyoung. 

Doyoung wrapped his hand around Jaehyun’s neck, pressing down to restrict the man’s airways. 

Jaehyun swore he saw stars right there and then. 

Leaning in, Doyoung nipped Jaehyun’s ear. “You can’t moan if you can’t breathe,” he whispered, causing Jaehyun’s body to overflow with sheer passion. “Can’t you, baby?” 

Jaehyun tried to answer. He tried to muster up something, but all that came out was a strained whimper, barely audible. 

“Thought so,” Doyoung said with a smile. He licked over Jaehyun’s lips, teasing him with a kiss. “Hope you learn your lesson, baby.” The man trailed his other hand down to Jaehyun’s upper thigh, tapping at the muscle. “Up,” he commanded. 

Jaehyun did as told without a second thought. He lifted his leg, hooking it around Doyoung as well as he could. With how weak Jaehyun felt, mind and frame overrun with blazing lust, it was a miracle that the man could even keep himself up – on one leg nevertheless! 

Luckily, Doyoung was there to hold him. 

With their erections pressed up against one another, Jaehyun wanted nothing more but to take in a deep breath in – especially when Doyoung rocked his body into Jaehyun, knowing full well that Jaehyun would be brought to the stage where his grip on reality would vanish. He just wanted to mewl, cry, moan, _breathe;_ but he couldn’t. 

Doyoung slipped one finger into his own mouth, briefly sucking on it whilst his eyes were locked with Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun trembled, already feeling the stretch. 

And with Doyoung finally taunting Jaehyun’s rim with his finger, Jaehyun was certain that breathing wouldn’t be an option in the near moments to come. 

Doyoung smirked, playfully pressing against the tight ring of muscle with his index. He carefully observed Jaehyun gasping for air, only to squeeze his eyes shut and bite his lip when what he got wasn’t enough. The lead up was excruciating, and that thoroughly amused the older man. 

“What do you think, baby,” Doyoung muttered, pushing Jaehyun further up against the wall. “Think you can handle this?” 

Unable to do much, Jaehyun forced out a shaky hum of approval. He wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s neck because he’d clearly fall otherwise. He was barely keeping himself up as it was. 

“Of course you can,” Doyoung said with a grin. “Such a good boy,” he praised despite everything leading up to this point. “You’re such a slut for my cock, of course you can take it. You’ll take daddy like this, won’t you baby?” 

The younger nodded slightly. “I-” 

Doyoung tightened his grasp around Jaehyun’s throat. “Did I say you could speak?” 

Jaehyun’s eyes rolled back, mouth agape. Everything was getting so hazy and warm, as if he was floating up in the clouds. 

“That’s right,” Doyoung continued, loosening his grip just enough to allow Jaehyun to catch a breath. He stroked Jaehyun’s clenched asshole again, grinning widely when the younger dug his nails into his back and shoulders. “I’ll give you a chance,” he stated. “But try anything funny and you can try getting home by yourself. Understood?” 

Jaehyun blinked in response. 

“Good,” Doyoung uttered. “Speak.” 

With the intense constraint around his throat, Jaehyun took in shallow breaths. He was utterly drunk on the feeling of lust, his body getting to the point where the line between pleasure and pain was so blurred that everything just felt so heavenly. 

“I wa- want yo- you,” Jaehyun said, unsure if he was even saying anything coherent. “Let me- I wanna- _mhm_...” Jaehyun was interrupted by Doyoung’s digit pushing through his anus, forcing the man to push down a moan that would surely echo through the whole room. And so, he heaved, face scrunched up in agony. 

It burned in all the best ways. The lack of any decent lubrication made it practically unbearable, yet so intoxicating for Jaehyun. The minimal amount of spit did nothing but tease Jaehyun. He could probably fuck himself open just like that, the cruel friction bringing him to tears of elation. 

Maybe he is a bit of a masochist. 

Scratch that – he _is_ a masochist. 

“Come on, baby,” Doyoung whispered, the smirk evident in his voice. “What do you want from daddy?” He forced his finger in deeper, forcing Jaehyun to hold in a bawdy cry, his limbs tensing and wrapping tighter around Doyoung. “Say something before I change my mind.” 

Jaehyun couldn’t breathe. Even with Doyoung retracting his hand from his sore throat, Jaehyun struggled to inhale and exhale. His body was buzzing with pure adrenaline, sending the man into a state of utter bliss like no other. 

“I- I want your-,” Jaehyun uttered, mewling ever so softly at the digit digging deeper into his snug opening. “Spread me with- with your cock. Pu-punish me daddy,” he pleaded. “I’ve misbeha- _ahh_.” 

The man couldn’t finish, words morphing into an incoherent string of mewls and moans when Doyoung moved in deeper, the coarseness of the act far too much for Jaehyun to handle. He clawed at Doyoung’s back, undoubtedly painting his back in streaks of red. 

Doyoung wrapped his hand around Jaehyun’s neck once more, preventing Jaehyun from making anymore noises. They were already treading on very thin ice and if Jaehyun couldn’t quiet down then they’d surely get into trouble. 

It would be worth it though. 

“You want your punishment?” Doyoung jeered. “If that’s what you want, I can stop. Is that what you want, baby?” 

Jaehyun desperately tried to say no but the only thing he could do was tighten his embrace on Doyoung, tangling his fingers through Doyoung’s hair. He couldn’t let Doyoung pull away. He needed Doyoung there with him. He needed him desperately. 

“No? That’s a punishment though,” Doyoung went on, brushing his digit inside of Jaehyun’s constricting walls. 

Jaehyun tensed before finding his body going limp. Salty tears were streaking down his face on their own accord, creating glistening pathways as they trickled down. 

If Doyoung doesn’t hurry up, Jaehyun might end up coming like this. 

Doyoung pressed a tender kiss to Jaehyun’s cheek, kissing away some of the wetness away. 

Jaehyun shivered, his body simultaneously hot and cold. 

“I’m just teasing, baby,” the older whispered, gentle in comparison to everything else. “You’ll get your _punishment,_ baby,” he promised, retracting his finger from Jaehyun’s hole, the emptiness feeling so wrong. “But you have to swear you’ll be quiet. I’m being serious Jae,” he warned. “Step out of line and that’s the end. Got it?” 

The younger nodded. 

“That’s a good boy,” Doyoung praised, letting go of Jaehyun’s neck once and for all. He dropped his hand to Jaehyun’s side. “Up,” he said, helping Jaehyun wrap his legs around him. “There you go.” 

Finally. The main attraction. 

Jaehyun dropped his face, resting in in the crook of Doyoung’s neck whilst he awaited Doyoung’s next move. He was a mixture of exhausted and energetic, but all he could do was cling onto his boyfriend for dear life. 

The younger kept his mind at bay by lapping his tongue over the sweat sheened skin beneath him. He nipped and sucked at the flesh, soothing it with sloppy kisses. 

With Doyoung spreading his ass cheeks apart, Jaehyun focused harder on his mouth, working at a quickened pace. He was bustling with anticipation, gasping as he felt Doyoung’s tip rub against his expectant hole. 

Doyoung gave Jaehyun less than five seconds to prepare before he pushed inside of Jaehyun, tearing the man’s walls apart with his girth. The slide in was smoother thanks to Jaehyun’s spit drenching Doyoung’s dick, offering the smallest amount of relief to the younger. 

Jaehyun’s eyes were squeezed tightly shut, toes curled and fingers harshly tugging on Doyoung’s black strands. It pained him so much that he couldn’t cry and moan like he wanted to; now that he was prohibited from it, he craved it so much more than ever before. That hunger – the hunger that would go unsatisfied – awoke a whole new level of arousal within Jaehyun. 

It felt _so_ good. 

“Fuck Jae,” Doyoung groaned into Jaehyun’s ear. “You’re so fucking tight. So fucking good for me. Such a good boy for daddy. Love your tight little ass, baby. Gonna fill you up so good,” he continued, swaying his hips and slowly forcing himself deeper and deeper. 

Jaehyun panted against Doyoung’s hot skin, whimpering weakly as his walls swallowed up Doyoung’s large cock with great pleasure. He felt nothing but Doyoung; all his senses and nerves were taken over completely by Doyoung and how divine he made Jaehyun feel. 

The younger glanced to the mirror to his side, catching his reflection through his teary vision. He looked so good like that; body wrapped fully around Doyoung, practically naked if not for the silky red shirt haphazardly strewn over Jaehyun’s shoulders. 

It was a sight to behold, one which only the two men would ever have the pleasure of knowing of. Nobody else could ever see how perfectly the men were together. Nobody could ever see this, and nobody would ever get to hold and be held by Doyoung in the same way Jaehyun was. 

Jaehyun belonged to Doyoung and vice versa. It would always be just them. 

Doyoung stilled, kissing along Jaehyun’s reddened neck. His dick was throbbing, encapsulated by Jaehyun’s luscious warmth. 

“Good boy,” the older grunted, easing Jaehyun’s unsteady breathing with a multitude of kisses to his abused flesh. “Taking me so well. Just keep quiet, baby. I don’t want anyone else to hear how pretty you sound like this. You’re only mine. Only mine to hear, okay baby?” 

“Yours,” Jaehyun softly agreed. “Only yours.” 

Doyoung hummed, only to knock out all the air out of Jaehyun’s lungs as he suddenly jerked his hips, plunging into the man with great force. 

Jaehyun chocked on nothing, mouth wide open. He was losing all control of his body, and with Doyoung thrusting into him, cock spreading him open with absolutely no mercy, Jaehyun knew he’d end up a mess sooner than later. All Doyoung had to do was move the tiniest amount and Jaehyun would be brought so close to crying out. 

Continuing on, Doyoung rolled his hips into Jaehyun. 

The younger kept tugging at Doyoung’s hair to keep himself grounded in reality, finding all the energy within him to not slip away in sheer ecstasy. He couldn’t let himself go just yet; he wanted to feel this way for just a little bit longer, no matter how much longer that would be. 

Even if the lust swirling at his groin was driving him crazy, causing his untouched cock to quiver in agony, so tender and eager for release, Jaehyun wanted more. His tortured frame still craved for so much more. He craved more pain and more pleasure. 

He prayed for more. 

The older sped up, fucking Jaehyun open. His pace was ravenous, so much so that Jaehyun was practically bouncing up and down on his throbbing cock. If it wasn’t for the thin layer between Jaehyun and the mirror, the man would most likely end up in even more pain, his back entirely red from the unpleasant friction. 

Doyoung was so close to Jaehyun’s sweet spot, his tip just faintly brushing up against the small bundle of nerves. He was almost there, and with each thrust he came so much closer. At that point, he was just taunting Jaehyun; he was denying Jaehyun of the satisfaction and building up the lust inside of him. 

Jaehyun was barely holding onto Doyoung. He was gasping and panting and whimpering with every move Doyoung made. The older said nothing about it though – he allowed the pleased mewls coming from Jaehyun, allowing Jaehyun some of the gratification he coveted so deeply. Their little game had come more or less to an end, and now the only thing that mattered was having both of them feeling utterly blissed out. 

The younger bit down on Doyoung’s shoulder, clenching his ass around the man. The sensation was paralyzing, causing both men to moan. 

“So tight,” Doyoung grunted, spreading Jaehyun’s cheeks apart and thrusting faster and faster. “Do that again, baby.” 

Jaehyun didn’t have to be told twice. He held on tighter to Doyoung, clamping down on his boyfriend’s sensitive cock. His mouth went slack, eyes rolling to the back of his head. It felt godly; the burn of Jaehyun being torn apart, the minimal lubrication causing cry inducing friction. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jaehyun groaned into Doyoung’s shoulder. 

Just as he began to recover from the mind-boggling feeling, Doyoung finally hit Jaehyun’s prostate. 

That was simply too much to handle. 

Jaehyun clawed at Doyoung’s scalp. His whole body twitched as sparks of electricity travelled down every nerve ending, filling Jaehyun with an unimaginable sense of euphoria. Jaehyun latched onto Doyoung, trapping the man in an even tighter embrace so that he’d never leave him. 

“Again,” Jaehyun begged, managing to sway his hips to coax out that intangible feeling once more. “Please daddy, _please_ ,” he continued. He was going against Doyoung’s one request once again, but the older didn’t leave him. Doyoung stayed just as he was. “I’m so close. Please daddy. Fuck me harder. Please, please, _please._ ” Jaehyun was becoming frenzied, forming strings of words more incoherent as he went on. He couldn’t control himself any longer. 

Doyoung gave into Jaehyun’s pleas. How could he not? How could he deny Jaehyun anything, especially with him being in his current state? It was pretty much impossible. 

Doyoung gave Jaehyun exactly what he wanted; he fucked into Jaehyun’s tight rim, pulling the man apart with his dick at a mind-numbing rate. His leaking tip kept pounding into Jaehyun’s prostate, leaving the younger speechless – desperately gasping for air, his stomach and chest set aflame with arousal and pain. 

Jaehyun drooled onto Doyoung’s skin, drenching the man’s shoulder in his saliva. 

“Close,” Doyoung groaned, thrusting unrelentingly into Jaehyun’s prostate. His cock was pulsating, ready to release and spill out into the younger. “You gonna make daddy come? Huh, baby?” 

“Yes,” Jaehyun moaned, sucking on Doyoung’s neck, leaving a blossoming bruise akin to the one left by the older in more or less the same spot. “Gonna- go- good for daddy.” The sharp thrusts had Jaehyun bouncing about, making it even harder than usual to say anything. But he managed, and Doyoung heard him well enough. 

“Good for me,” Doyoung agreed. “Gonna be a good boy and come for me, can you do that, baby?” 

The younger man hummed, tears spilling down his cheek the closer he was to his climax. His mouth was slack, a sign of how he was losing control of his body, all thanks to Doyoung. 

“Come on then, baby,” Doyoung ushered. “Come for daddy. Do it for me, baby.” 

Jaehyun let out a choked sob, dragging his nails along anything he could find in his way. He was so close. So close. 

It wouldn't take much more, nor could Jaehyun handle any more. He was reaching his limit, his orgasm dangling right in front of him, teasing him at how close it was. He could almost touch it. 

Just a little bit more. 

Jaehyun tuned everything and everyone but Doyoung out. It was just them right now. Even amidst so many people present in the store – some just a thin layer of wood between them – there was nobody else but Doyoung and Jaehyun. To Jaehyun there was only Doyoung in the world. He could only feel Doyoung, filling him up like that’s how it was meant to be. 

With a few more forceful thrusts directly striking Jaehyun’s sweet spot, Jaehyun was gone. 

The man twitched in Doyoung’s grasp, sinking his teeth into Doyoung’s shoulder to muffle his cry as if he was nothing but an animal. His vision went blurry before all he could see was stars dancing around on a canvas of white behind his eyes. 

Jaehyun was drowning in euphoria, strings of white spurting out in between their closely pressed bodies. He stained their chests in his sweet release, pure ecstasy pumping through his veins. 

“ _Doie_ , Doie- _fuck_ ,” Jaehyun cried, clenching his ass as his body went haywire. 

“Oh fuck, Jae,” Doyoung groaned, hips bucking frantically at this point. “So good. Such a good boy. _Fuck_. _Jaehyun_.” 

Doyoung finally came, his high devastating not only to him. 

The man buried his head against Jaehyun’s shoulder, letting out ragged breaths as he spilled out into Jaehyun. His cum filled the man up, bringing out the most beautiful whimpers from Jaehyun. The sensation was earth shattering, completely wrecking Jaehyun and his weak body. 

The younger purred in satisfaction as Doyoung rode out their highs. The scatological squelching sound of Doyoung fucking into Jaehyun’s gaping ass with the hot ejaculate serving as lube was so fucking sinful. That mixed with their worn-out breaths and moans had Jaehyun feeling like he was floating up on cloud nine. 

Coming to the point were neither of them could handle any more, all their strength dissipating, Doyoung pulled out of Jaehyun even if it pained both of them to lose the closeness and warmth. He carefully helped Jaehyun stand up, ensuring that the younger wouldn’t fall down. 

Jaehyun was absolutely spent, his legs feeling like they were made of nothing but jelly. 

Doyoung embraced Jaehyun, tenderly kissing the expanse of the man’s neck and cheek. 

Jaehyun trembled in his boyfriend’s hold, slowly coming down from his mind-shattering high. He could feel Doyoung’s cum trickling down his shaking legs. He didn’t want to feel empty again, but there was nothing he could do to ease the sudden coldness crashing over him now that Doyoung wasn’t buried inside of him. 

“I’ve got you,” Doyoung whispered softly, placing a loving kiss to Jaehyun’s lips. “That was great babe. You did so well. I love you so much.” The man peppered Jaehyun in affection, fondly stroking Jaehyun’s sides. “So much, Jae.” He embraced the younger tenderly, offering him the warmth which Jaehyun just lost. 

“Love you too,” Jaehyun murmured. He searched for Doyoung’s soft lips again, melting against the man from the softest kiss. “Doie,” he said under his breath, a tired, smitten smile spreading across his face. 

They stayed standing like that for a short minute as Jaehyun came down to earth in Doyoung’s arms. He needed the comfort and reassurance; he needed to experience the softer side of Doyoung’s love after everything they’ve just done. But Doyoung knew that, which is why he kept peppering Jaehyun with delicate kisses along his neck and face, his embrace never wavering, not even for a second. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” the older suggested once he felt Jaehyun’s breaths even out. “We should probably hurry and get out of here.” 

Jaehyun nodded in agreement. 

“Can you stand by yourself?” 

“I think,” the younger replied, his throat wrecked. 

“That’s good,” Doyoung said, cupping Jaehyun’s jaw with one hand, his thumb wiping away some of the wetness of his cheek. He gently pressed their lips together, feeling Jaehyun smile into the kiss, humming softly. “Just give me a minute, baby.” 

Gradually, Doyoung pulled himself away from Jaehyun. He instantly went over to the few shopping bags amongst the pile of clothes. He rummaged through them, searching for the brand-new kitchen rag he bought after dragging Jaehyun into a store specialising in home items. 

Who would have thought they would come in handy so soon? 

He took one of the small towels before getting down on his knees in front of Jaehyun. 

The younger grinned, playfully stroking Doyoung’s hair. “Oh, how the tables have turned,” he joked. 

Doyoung smiled – that gummy smile that made Jaehyun feel safe and warm. “They have,” he agreed. 

Gently, Doyoung ran the cloth along Jaehyun’s skin, cleaning him up starting from his thighs and going up to his ass. He ensured he was delicate, not wanting Jaehyun to feel any discomfort. 

“Do you think anyone heard?” Jaehyun asked. 

“Probably,” the older replied, chuckling faintly. “You were pretty loud.” 

Jaehyun frowned. “You weren’t any better,” he pointed out. 

Amused, Doyoung kissed Jaehyun’s bruised knee. “I know. I’m just messing with you, baby. We gave them quite a show, don’t you think?” 

“Definitely.” 

Doyoung continued wiping Jaehyun off, getting as much of the mess he made as he could with the towel. After a few more brushes, Doyoung was satisfied. He grabbed another rag and cleaned himself off; then he made some effort to clear up the floor and mirror of anything left by them before Jaehyun started making grabby hands at him, prompting the older to stand up. 

“So needy,” Doyoung teased, cupping Jaehyun’s face in his hands. He grinned when Jaehyun pouted. “Cute,” he added, rubbing their noses before he kissed his boyfriend. 

“I’ll have you know I’m sexy.” 

“Sexy _and_ cute,” Doyoung corrected. “Now let’s get dressed and get going. You wanna grab a drink first or get food?” 

Jaehyun pursed his lips, tilting his head to the side. “Food,” he replied shortly. 

“Good choice. Food it is.” 

Doyoung kissed Jaehyun once more. He then stepped back, bending down to pick up their discarded clothes. 

“By the way, the shirt looks amazing on you,” Doyoung stated casually. “I don’t think I mentioned it.” 

“Oh, thanks. Should I get it?” 

“Without a doubt,” Doyoung answered without hesitation. “I think it’ll look great with the silk restraints we have at home.” 

“I- I forgot about those... you’re right. Next time?” 

“Next time,” Doyoung replied. He shimmied into his jeans as Jaehyun did the same – although the younger’s movements were stiffer, obviously sore. “By the way, wanna wear my top? Your neck is...” 

“Red?” 

Doyoung nodded. 

“Yeah, thanks.” 

Once dressed, Doyoung picked up all their shopping bags. Jaehyun took hold of the clothes they were going to pay for, and like that, with Doyoung’s arm wrapped around Jaehyun’s midriff, the two men walked out of the stall. 

As they walked on down the corridor leading to the exit of the changing rooms, Jaehyun wasn’t quite sure if the man behind them was the same man occupying the stall beside them. He didn’t quite have it in him to look over his shoulder and look. 

But all in all, Jaehyun was satisfied. That fantasy was finally fulfilled, and who knew how many more were left. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah!!! First of all, thank you so much for reading! This is my first dojae work on ao3 and I'm really happy I got to post it, especially during something as great as the jaedo digest! I really had so much fun and I finally was able to spread my bratty bottom Jaehyun agenda. Feels great really.
> 
> I really hope that you enjoyed this. I had a lot of fun writing it and I can only hope you had fun reading it too.
> 
> I can't wait to write more dojae in the future, and it would be great if you could stick around for that! My links are below!!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/teniljohnyong)  
> 


End file.
